1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to actuating mechanisms and, more particularly, to cable actuators.
2. Discussion
Cables are commonly used as force transferring mechanisms in the automotive industry. For example, handles and locks for doors, hoods, trunks, and glove boxes commonly include cables interconnecting the handle and latch mechanisms. In such assemblies, the length of the cable interconnecting the handle and latch and the cable housing are subject to tight tolerances for proper operation of the latch. These tolerances play an important role in the manufacturing process and often limit the manufacturing techniques available for a given mechanism.
As a general rule, the ease with which a part meets manufacturing tolerances depends upon the number of steps in the manufacturing process. Accordingly, the precision of a part is normally increased when the number of manufacturing steps is decreased. Also of particular importance to satisfying required tolerances is the precision of each manufacturing step. Accordingly, manufacturers of cable actuators are continually trying to decrease the complexity of the manufacturing process and increase the precision with which each manufacturing step is performed in order to increase the accuracy and repeatability of the part. While these attempts have resulted in noticeable improvements, the need for more precise manufacturing processes, and apparatuses that facilitate manufacturing ease and accuracy, remain.